The Vision Research Center objectives are: (1) To increase knowledge concerning normal vision, (2) To augment existing information regarding selected abnormalities of vision, and (3) To apply this knowledge to the preservation and restoration of human vision. To achieve these overall scientific goals, a multi-disciplinary research program has been developed. Related to the eye and vision, this program consists of the following major basic science and clinical research components: Anatomy, Biochemistry, Physiology Microbiology and Immunology, Pathology, Ophthalmology-Corneo-External Disease and Glaucoma Research, Ophthalmology-Retinovitreal and Uveal Disease Research, and Ophthalmology-Sensory and Motor Disease Research. Appropriately interrelated, the major components of this program apply a wide spectrum of laboratory and clinical methods of investigation to an extensive array of research projects.